left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Woods
The Woods is the first chapter of the fourth and final campaign, Blood Harvest. Campaign At the beginning, the AI Survivors will grab: * Bill will grab a Submachine gun * Zoey will grab a Submachine gun * Francis will grab a Submachine gun * Louis will grab a Submachine gun The survivors start off in Allegheny National Forest at what is presumably a camp site, with there are Tier 1 weapons and items on a picnic table to the side. One of the Survivors mentions that there is a military evacuation zone to the north. After stocking up on supplies, the survivors head through the woods to a narrow wood trail, which leads to a small foot bridge. Be careful along this trail as the infected like to hide in the trees, and there are many spots where a Smoker can hide unseen, waiting to grab an unsuspecting Survivor. Beyond this, there is a trailer with an ammo cache. The Survivors then head further along the trail to the Richardson Atlantic freight depot, which has railroad lines that go off to the north. There is a safe house inside of a yellow building. Run straight to it because special infected will come out from any where. After this, take a break, heal yourself, and get ready for The Tunnel. Tips * The trees are a big problem. Infected can hide anywhere in the thick brush. This makes them easily heard, but not easily seen or shot at. The AI however can see quite clearly and will be able to kill infected,before they emerge from cover. * Watching each others backs is more essential in this level compared to others. Survivors who get snared or pounced in the woods are sometimes missed by other survivors and then left to die (No Pun Intended). * The trailer with the ammo in it is a great bunker. Infected can't easily get in and ammo is never an issue. * Once the safe room is in sight, run for it. The area is still pretty open and boss infected may gang up on a team if they move slowly. Infected Tactics * Boomers are very useful in this level. There are no walls, meaning that vomited survivors are attacked from every direction. ** The greater impact of the vomit means that the level of chaos is increased and a larger opening is made for other infected. * Smokers can hide in the trees and snare slow survivors, allowing a boomer to vomit on them, or at least force the Survivor team to stop and save their companion. ** There's an instant kill spot in this level. Just before the bridge, there's a picnic table that occasionally has molotovs or pipe bombs on it. There's a ravine just behind the table, and on the other cliff are two trees. As a Smoker, stand between these two trees and as a survivor is passing by the table, pull them off the cliff for an instant kill. * Hunters have a few high places that they can jump from, and the woods provides a great hiding spot before a pounce. ** There is a deep ravine under the bridge. Infected can jump into that ravine to hide. ** Hunters can wall jump up the ravine to instantly pounce a survivor once they reach the top. ** Smokers are able to pull survivors off the ravine, and other survivors will not be able to help. * Spawning in the outdoor levels can be tricky, because although the Survivors can't 'see' you, they still have a line-of-sight through leaves and bushes. * Hiding in the trees will not hide you that well from from the AI survivors as they seem to have a better "line of sight" through the trees. Trivia * In a portion of the airport terminal in Dead Air, you can see an advertisement for Allegheny National Forest. Ironically, it reads, "Need to get away?" while the survivors are trying to "get away" from the infected. *At the beginning of The Woods, you'll notice there are only three sleeping bags, compared to the four Survivors. It's possible that the Survivors took shifts; while three slept, one stood watch. Since if all four slept they would easily be killed by the zombies so taking shifts would be the best idea. * If you look in the fire that is smoldering, it looks like they're burning money, most likely because money has lost its value in this post-apocalyptic area. Category:Blood Harvest Category:Chapters